fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisylina Chapter 2: Soon
Later that night, Kurenai was seated to her favorite chair with Daisy sitting on the bridge of her nose and her dog Akamaru by the fireplace. "How about the story of the noble dog who saved the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time-" Kurenai began, but Daisy interrupted her. "Oh, Mother, please." Daisy said. "Are there any stories about the little people?" "As a matter of fact, there are, Daisy. Look." Kurenai explained and flipped through the book. Daisy slid down on her mother's nose and Kurenai caught her in her hand. She slid down it and went onto the beautifully illustrated book to a page of dazzling beings dancing around the flowers. Each fairy was lovely, dressed in lavish clothing. Some had children of nature, others looked more like the elegant aristocrats. "They are little, just like me. But…but what are those?" Daisy asked curiously pointing to the picture. "They're wings, Daisy. These are fairies and fairies have wings so they can fly." Kurenai said. "Not only those, but the Ninjas of the Leaf Village." "Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?" Daisy asked. The woman looked pensive for a second. "Well, I thought I did once." "Really?" "Yes and here, the fairy prince and princess are having a wedding." "And they lived happily ever after." "Most likely." Kurenai laughed. "Well, I guess it could work best if two people are about the same size." Daisy said. "Yes, of course." Kurenai said a little unsure. Daisy sighed sadly, "Well that's not fair. I must be the only little person in the whole world. I wish I were big." "No, Daisy, no." Kurenai said to her kindly, "Don't ever wish to be anything, but what you are. Bedtime dear, it's been a long day. You must go to sleep now." She picked up her tiny daughter and put her in her walnut bed in her giant cradle. "Sleep tight." "Mother, will you please leave the book open?" Daisy asked. "I'd want to look at the pictures when I go to sleep." "But of course, my dear." Kurenai answered as she put her walnut bed on the windowsill. Carefully, she set and open the book up in front of Daisy. "Goodnight, mother." Daisy said. "Goodnight, Daisy." Kurenai said. She turned to Akamaru and said, "You take good care of her, Akamaru." When Kurenai left the room, Daisy turned to the brilliant full moon, before climbing out her bed, gazing from the luminous silver sphere and painting of the magical creature she'd grown to love. Unable to love, Daisy did what she always did when she couldn't sleep: sing. The girl had a sweet voice like the chime of a small gold bell. Daisy: I know there's someone Somewhere Someone Who's sure to find me Soon Soon, Daisy started to dance to the song she was singing. After the rain goes There are rainbows I'll find my rainbow Soon Here, Akamaru hopped up on one of the chairs, enjoying the sound of Daisy's voice. Soon, in a world be just pretend Soon a happy ending Love, can you hear me If you're near me Sing your song Sure and strong And…soon As soon as she finished, she wondered, "I wonder if there are such things as fairies and Ninjas.". Far off the gardens and hidden from the humans the forest was alive with wonder as the heat of summer begins to fade for the golding of autumn. There deep within the heart of ancient woods, where wild beauty and natural disorder welcomed all those who entered the forest, the trees rustled with life and laughter danced on the wind. Rapidly from the Vale of the Fairies and Ninjas, a group of multicolored lights which flew with the speed of a shooting star over the fields. The colors below soon gave way to the red, orange, yellow and brown of Autumn. Blair Flannigan and Starfire were riding on strage caravans pulled by butterflies using their staves to make autumn alongs with Raven and Xianghua and the fairies and ninjas. And causing this was an entire caravan of small magical creatures: Fairies and Ninjas. Leading the group are two 'fairies" The first was a man with short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore the standard flak along with a black shirt with the Leaf Village Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom; he's Fugaku Uchiha. The second was a woman with long, black, hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.; she's Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife. But something was missing among the celebration which Mikoto noticed. "Oh, don't look now, my dear, but our son is missing again." Mikoto said. "So he is. I think he feels silly riding that butterfly we gave him." Fugaku said. "Why should he feel silly?" Mikoto asked. "It-it-it doesn't make the right impression on the young ladies." Fugaku said. "Well, what about impression on the court? Fugaku, my love, it is the autumn today and we have begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here." Fugaku then said, "Mikoto-" "He'll hurt himself. I hope he's not buzzing the vales on that wretched mosquito. He is crowned prince, for heavens sake." Mikoto said. Fugaku laughed, "Mikoto, have you forgotten what it's like to be 16?" Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Fanfictions Category:Thumbelina Parodies Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Parodies Category:Fan Fiction